


Promesa

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon, Friendship, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Ver aquel escenario de libertad y esperanza, fue una promesa que Armin, Eren y Mikasa hicieron durante el invierno, en el último tramo de su infancia. Armin soportó todo por esa promesa, pero cuando fue llamado a ver esa cima estaba cubierto de sangre, lágrimas y pecados, de pie en un barco y en los Caminos que ataban a todos los erdianos.
Kudos: 1





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-137

―Tengo frío ―murmuró Armin tristemente.

―Hace frío ―señaló Mikasa de forma innecesaria.

―No hace tanto frío ―dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño, falsamente valiente a pesar que estaba tiritando―. Vamos, ponte en el medio, Armin. Así tendrás más calor.

―Estoy bien. ―Armin se abrazó las piernas con terquedad, un poco ofuscado ante la debilidad que mostró―. No lo necesito.

Antes que Eren pudiese discutir, de un solo movimiento Mikasa cogió la capucha de la capa de Armin y lo empujó sin sudar entre ambos. El invierno había golpeado bastante fuerte aquel año, aunque la peor parte era el hacinamiento en el muro Rose. No había suficiente comida, ropa ni casas. Su grupo había sido tirado en un establo a dormir en cualquier rincón que encontraran. La tierra estaba demasiado dura y helada para recostarse así que solo podían acurrucarse sentados contra las paredes de madera, contando los minutos para que amaneciera y el poco calor del día los ayudara a sobrevivir. La delgada manta cumplía la función de cubrirlos, pero más allá de eso no les proporcionaba ningún alivio real.

Los ojos de Armin se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Eren le sostuvo de una mano y le frotó el dorso para darle calor. Mikasa se apresuró a imitarlo.

―¿Te duele algo? ―preguntó ella al instante.

―No. ―Armin sorbió las lágrimas.

―Todo mejorará pronto ―aseguró Eren, haciendo muecas―. Cuando comencemos el entrenamiento militar tendremos una cama y comida diaria. Solo tenemos que soportar un año más. Vamos a sobrevivir y le mostraremos a esos gilipollas de la policía militar que no somos carnadas que sacrificarán.

Su vehemencia era incluso más fuerte e implacable que antes. La indignación y la miseria le ayudaban a no pensar demasiado en la muerte de su madre y en la desaparición de su padre. Sobre todo, era la compañía de Armin y Mikasa lo que le recordaba a Eren que no estaba solo en el mundo, que pertenecía a algún lado, incluso si eso era un establo olvidado donde se estaban congelando.

Con la nariz roja y las manitas temblando envueltas entre los dedos de sus mejores amigos, Armin sopló, el halo de aliento visible, recordando algo.

―Un día pensé… ―dijo con un tono afligido y melancólico―… que había una razón para nacer en este mundo… ―Eren parpadeó, mirando con fijeza y sin interrumpir como si cada palabra que saliera de la boca de Armin fuese indiscutible―. Pero no estaba seguro de cuál era esa razón hasta que corrimos por esa colina hasta el árbol. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Mikasa asintió en silencio, tan ensimismada en sus palabras como Eren.

―¿Cuál es la razón? ―preguntó Eren, ojos abiertos de par en par, sacudido por esa simple visión.

―Correr con ustedes ―contestó Armin, azorado―, leer un libro, escuchar las historias de mi abuelo… no sé si me entienden, pero…

―Entiendo. ―Los ojos de Mikasa estaban iluminados por primera vez desde que Armin la conoció. Había algo vulnerable, algo infantil y humano en ellos, lejos de la parquedad que usaba a tiempo completo.

―Eso es libertad ―murmuró Eren, solemne, entusiasmado y anhelante―. No solo observar el mundo, también hacer lo que queremos con quienes queremos. Un día regresaremos a esa colina a correr de nuevo, Armin.

―¿Podremos hacerlo? ―preguntó con timidez y esperanza, sin sorprenderse que Eren comprendiera. Era un poco brusco, impulsivo e intenso, pero también era la persona más leal y afectuosa que conocía.

―Lo haremos. ―Mikasa juró antes que Eren, causando que este hiciese un mohín de irritación por quitarle las palabras de la boca.

―¡Cuando matemos a todos los titanes, el mundo será nuestro! ―Eren alzó sus manos entrelazadas al frente, como si quisiera mostrarle algún panorama imaginario, en su voz había un sueño infantil y también una obsesión corrupta. Armin decidió ignorar lo último―. Veremos ese escenario juntos.

Ese escenario de libertad y esperanza parecía ser la recompensa a todo su sufrimiento. Armin asintió con vigor, revitalizado, una loca ilusión latiendo, y cerró sus dedos sobre los de Eren con afecto.

Aquella promesa le permitió soportar todo, pero cuando fue llamado a ver esa cima años después, Armin estaba cubierto de sangre, lágrimas y pecados, de pie en un barco y en los Caminos que ataban a todos los erdianos. Agotado, miserable y lleno de remordimiento y dolor, Armin observó al Eren de su infancia sonriendo de forma adorable, tan lejano y tan cercano a él que le rompió el corazón y el alma en pedazos. Fueron unos segundos y una vida completa mientras se contemplaban, encadenados por la promesa y por la aceptación y negación de la atrocidad que estaba desarrollándose.

“Por última vez…”, pensó, quebrado y obsesionado. “Por esa promesa que hicimos en el pasado… nacimos por una razón, para disfrutar de este mundo. Me niego a creer que naciste para terminar de este modo, Eren”.

Hablar con él no solo era la elección más tonta que pudiese ocurrírsele, también era la más egoísta y cruel. Si Eren escuchaba, esas muertes no significarían nada para Armin, cerraría los ojos, se taparía los oídos, y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos; permitiría que lo empapara con la sangre de los niños, mujeres y hombres que ya había asesinado, caminaría el sendero de huesos predispuesto, y sonreiría como hicieron en aquel establo, en Shiganshina.

Si tan solo pudiesen hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Es un poco raro, creo… comenzó con el punto de vista de Eren y terminó siendo más de Armin. Aunque no estaba muy convencida con la Alianza por su carencia de planes, al final las palabras de Jean me hicieron recordar que la mitad de ellos eran de la legión y hacer cosas así de imprudentes y tontas (sin ofender) era parte de su naturaleza. El amor por Eren también contó por supuesto, aunque él estaba destruyendo el mundo ellos querían hablar, querían compartir su peso y estar a su lado, una decisión dura y egoísta si tenemos en cuenta el grado del pecado de Eren.  
> Solo quería escribir esto porque amo mucho al trío EMA y porque cada capítulo me rompe más el corazón XD, espero que cuando llegue el final el siguiente mes Shingeki no Kyojin se vaya por todo lo alto :3  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
